


A Single Flashing; A moment.

by MissToastie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: But you couldn't stop it, you couldn't control your thoughts or your feelings, or your fucking obsessions.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Single Flashing; A moment.

And that's how life works. One moment you're sitting on your couch, enjoying your normal comfort and routine of boring TV shows and same old conversations while eating the same old shitty meals. And the next moment you’re spewing up left over shepherds pie in the toilets at work while fucking Kenny bangs annoyingly on the door, bang, bang bang, “You alright, Eve?” _no, you twit._ You want to yell at him, but you don’t, because he’s the only one in this entire universe that you really don’t hate.

But you hate yourself. You really do. You didn't want to be one of those people who hurt the ones they are supposed to love. You wanted to be the good wife, the good daughter, the good friend, the good employee, the damn best at your job. But you couldn't stop it, you couldn't control your thoughts or your feelings, or your fucking obsessions. 

You had him but you wanted _her_. And your want for her was needier than your want for him. You _craved_ her. Every day and every night, you wanted to touch her, kiss her, feel her, smell her, taste her, everything. You wanted every single thing that she offered - and she was offering it all.

She's an assassin - you laugh - and he's a nice safe guy, a teacher who you loved; and it sickens you to think that because you use the word 'loved' and not 'love', even though you love him - you're just not 'in' love with him. And that's shit because he loves you with everything he has. But she loves you with everything she has (Is that even enough? Does she even know what love is? Does she know how to fucking love anyone?) and you love her with every inch of your body and soul. You hear her voice - that thick Russian accent - echo that stupid quote in your head and it's all you can hear and it sounds bittersweet because it's her voice and the quote is true but it makes you feel like fucking shit.

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing; a throbbing moment."

And it's so fucking true - painfully true - because it happened by accident, you fell in love with Villanelle and Villanelle fell in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a VERY small blurb that came to mind.
> 
> I deactivated twitter in early May (@MissToastie) but idk I may come back if it stops being a toxic hole  
> but I sometimes hang out on Tumblr (AhVillanelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
